Your's to hold Sasuke love story
by EvilJarCookie
Summary: Naomi and Sasuke have been best friends since they were little, but when the massacre happened, Naomi has been sent away, making Sasuke think that she is dead. Five years later she returns to her home village, Konoha. How will she fit in? How will Sasuke react to her return? And will their childhood crushes bloom in a wonderful love?
1. Chapter 1

The little girl was in her house, waiting for her best friend to come back from the Ninja Academy. Her parents wouldn't let her go in the Academy, all they told her is that she was not ready yet. Currently she was sitting on the couch in the living room, staring into the clock.

'Only few more minutes.' She thought. She was getting bored so she played with her hair for a moment. Why is was white she had no clue, nor did she family know. She was the only white haired member of the family. They concluded that it was connected with her demon inside of her. Other Uchiha members find it really strange but she don't really care. It made her stand out among the other members of the clan.

She heard someone enter through the front door. Seeing her onii-chan, Itachi-kun and Sasu-chan coming into the living room made her day even more.

"Sasu-chan!" She yelled cheerfully as she ran and tackled Sasuke on the ground, though she made him hit his head on the floor.

He yelped then slowly got in a sitting position, rubbing the back of his head.

"Gomenasai, Sasuke-chan." The little girl said and immediately got up, helping him in the way.

"It's ok Ai-chan, it doesn't hurt. I'm glad you didn't get hurt." The raven boy said with a smile.

The girl just bushed. Chuckles filled the room by the older brothers.

"Hey! What about a welcome hug to us?" They asked. Naomi ran to them and hugged them as well.

"Welcome back Onii-chan, Itachi-kun."

"Hey Ai-chan lets go train together." Sasuke said to his best friend. When she agreed he took her hand and they went outside. While they were going towards the training grounds people were staring. Some had fearful and some disgusted look. Naomi's smile faded not understanding why she always received those kind of glances. She didn't want to be feared nor hated. Her hand tightened around Sasuke's.

"Don't let them get to you Ai-chan. You are a good person. It's their loss for not knowing a person like you." He said with a smile, but the girl was still feeling down.

When they arrived to their destination they saw a HUGE group of fan girls, all ages. Uh-oh, they thought. The situation didn't look good for them. Naomi turned to Sasuke and saw him completely terrified. She felt bad. He has to go through this every day and yet he is still standing. He was too young to go through stuff like that.

"What are you doing with my Sasuke-kun?" One fan girl asked.

"What do you mean your Sasuke-kun? He is mine!" The second one said.

"No, mine!" They argued like that with each other. This was the chance for the best friends to escape.

"You know where to go. NOW RUN!" Naomi yelled at him.

He didn't hesitate and run towards their secret place. Then the fan girls turned around.

"SASUKE IS RUNNING AWAY!" One yelled. Before they could run after him Naomi did some hand signs and preformed a Fire Styled jutsu. Naomi spat orange fire on the ground, forming a wall made from fire around the girls, trapping them inside. Yells were heard from the other side.

Few moments later, after giving Sasuke enough time to get away from them, she undid her jutsu and run away to meet the Raven. The last she heard of fan girls was their cries for Sasuke and cause their hair got burned.

'If you play fire with fire, you are just going to make a bigger fire, and get burned.' Naomi thought.

After running for about 13 minutes in the forest, she found the place. Her eyes landed on the small beautiful lake. There was a small land within the center of the lake, where a big oak tree had a tree-house in it. That small island and the main land was connected with a bridge, which was built by the older brothers of the kids. They also made a small private training space for them because the kids had to deal with serious situations like the one that accrued a moment ago.

When little Naomi passed the bridge, she climbed up the tree and knocked on the small door of the tree-house.

"What's the password?" She heard Sasuke ask.

"Pancakes duck-butt." She said giggling, hearing a sigh as Sasuke opened the door.

"Please don't call me like that."

"But why? It's not a lie. Wow that rimes. And besides, I like your duck-butt hair." She started ruffling his hair. He just pouted then started to fix it.

"How did you make it pass them?" Sasuke asked.

"That's a secret."

"Awe, why don't you tell me what you did to them?"

She just shook my head. She couldn't tell him that she burned the fan girl's hair. She feared that he would think badly of her.

"Well, either way I can't wait for you to start the Academy. We are going to be at the top in the class. Well, I'm going to be at the first place."

She playfully smacked his shoulder. "You're mean Sasuke-chan, but it's also true. And I am going to help you with those fan girls."

The Raven shrugged. "Let's just hope that that situation doesn't get worse."

Naomi was worried at that idea. If it were to happen, she would need double power.

The children talked a bit more, then Naomi yawned, feeling sleepy. Sasuke helped her get up and leaded her towards the little couch that they had here. He sat down first and pulled her on his lap. Naomi snuggled against his chest and fell asleep.

As the white haired girl slept peacefully, her best friend just blushed, looking at her adorable face as he thinks. He was lucky to have her as his best friend. To him, she was different from any other girl. She wasn't annoying, didn't stalk him, nor did she faint around him. Instead they would play like normal children. She was always kind and sweet towards him. But she wasn't really strong and she couldn't always play ninja with him. When she is sick, they would read books together or play small games. He treasured her but at the same time, he liked her as well.

He brushed his fingers through her silky, white as the snow, hair. He decided to take a nap as well, and hugged her tightly as he drifted to sleep.

Hours passed and they woke up when the sun began to set. Sasuke looked at Naomi's half opened eyes, she was still half in her dream world.

"Did you slept well?" He asked her, and in a reply she just nodded.

He helped her get up and out of the tree house. When they were at the ground she almost collapsed. Sasuke looked saddened, knowing exactly why she is like that. She didn't sleep well the night before, or better say any night at all. Shuu, the dragon inside of her, kept her awake at night. But there is something strange though. Sometimes, when she is really sick, she can wake up the next morning like she was never sick in the first place. Full of energy and she would shine like the brightest star in the night sky.

"Gomen Sasuke-chan." She said quietly.

"You never need to apologize to me Ai-chan. You just rest, ok?" He told her with a sweet smile, pushing his thoughts aside.

Nodding, he helped her get on his back and then went to her house. When they arrived she was asleep again and were awaited by Itachi and Shou, Naomi's brother.

"Is she ok?" Shou asked.

"She is just tired. Did she sleep last night?"

He shook his head, then helped Sasuke to get Naomi off of his back. Taking her into his arms, Naomi immediately grabbed Sasuke's shirt. Her eyes weren't fully open though.

"Sasuke-chan?"

"I'm here. We are at your house." He said to her.

She lazily nodded and released her grip.

"Let's go Sasuke. You can see her tomorrow again." Itachi said to his little brother who just nodded and kissed Naomi's forehead.

"See you tomorrow Ai-chan."


	2. Chapter 2

The very next day, Naomi woke up in the early afternoon feeling great. She did her daily routine then got dressed in a purple kimono. She pulled her long hair in a ponytail with a bow, then put on white fishnet stockings and simple purple sandals. After that, she went downstairs in the kitchen to have breakfast.

"Morning oka-san." Naomi said with a smile and hugged her mother who hugged her back.

"Someone is in a great mood today and looking beautiful. Got ready for someone special?" She asked winking.

Naomi's cheeks flushed in scarlet red. She actually got ready for Sasuke. Her mother likes to tease her about that a lot. Not so long ago, when they went on a cousins wedding, she and the rest of my family would tease Naomi about how she should buy also a dress for her and Sasuke's wedding.

"I know all about it so don't worry. I'll keep it a secret." She said to Naomi.

"Oka-san!" Naomi putted and crossed her arms. Her mother just giggled and told her to sit down to eat. After eating wonderfully made pancakes, which Naomi loves very much, Naomi went outside. Walking towards the tree house, she ran into a group of fan girls.

"How dare you trap us like you did yesterday?" They yelled.

"Because of you we lost Sasuke-kun."

"And we got my hair burned!"

"It isn't my fault he ran away. You guys just won't leave him so I'm not surprised by his actions. I'm sorry that I did something to upset you but I was just trying to help my friend." Naomi said in her defense.

"Your friend? I bet Sasuke-kun is just hanging out with you because he feels sorry for you." One said mocking.

"Yea, I mean why would a member of the head Uchiha family hang out with you."

"You better take that back if you don't want to get hurt." Naomi said clinching her fists. She didn't like the idea of hurting anyone but that doesn't mean she was going to let other people talk ill about her.

"What are you going to do? Take down all of us?" One said.

Naomi's chakra level was rising up. Fire was starting to form around her, making the girls flinch and run away. Naomi then started to walk towards the tree house once again. When she got there she sat on the bank of the lake, looking at the nature that was reflecting on the water. It was beautiful. Knowing that Sasuke wouldn't be back for a long time, she laid down and feel asleep.

Few hours later, the Raven came into the view. Seeing his best friend, he went to her and knelt beside her, caressing her face. She opened her eyes widely but when she saw that it was him her eyes softened.

"Sorry if I woke you up." Sasuke said softly. Yawning Naomi got up and sat on her knees in front of him.

"It's ok Sasu-chan."

"You look really pretty today." The Ravenlooked away, feeling embarrassed. His face was red as a tomato.

She giggled. "Want to train together?"

Sasuke just nodded and they got up, the Raven noticing that the girl's kimono was actually a fighting kimono.

"We were doing target practice today at school. I had the best score." He said proudly.

"That's what I expected of you Sasu-kun. You are always the best in your class."

"Want me to teach you?"

She went into an even cheerier mood, her excitement visible on a long distance. Pulling out shurikens which Sasuke had, they started practicing. He threw all of them in one target.

"Now you try it." He said giving her shurikens.

She took them and threw them at the target but missed. The shuriken came back to them, almost sliced Sasuke who just sweatdropped.

"Umm, OK. Why don't we try that again."

She nodded and tried again. She missed more than few times but in the end she managed to hit them all.

"YEY! I DID IT!"

He was proud of her. Despise her usual condition she improved her ninja skills rater quickly. They continued practicing for hours until they were exhausted. They went and sat near the lake again. The sun was setting, its orange and red rays glowed on the water. She closed her eyes and enjoyed its warmness.

"It's really pretty."

"But you are much prettier." Sasuke said to her, trying to be cheesy as his father was towards his mother. He didn't know much about complimenting people. She blushed and looked at the Raven, who was getting really closer to her face and started to lean down.

"Sasuke-kun?" He reached his hand up to touch her face, feeling her soft pale skin under his fingertips.

"Don't move."

Listening, Naomi didn't move an inch. Her best friend cupped her face and kissed her. He felt her soft and warm lips under his. When he pulled back, he saw her eyes open wide. She was touching her lips not believing what happened. Sasuke regretted what he had done, not knowing what was going through her head.

A long time passed, and they haven't said a thing the entire time, but their hands were linked. When it was late, they knew that their parents would get worried so they went back in the Uchiha compound. When they arrived, there was nothing but silence.

"Sasuke, something is wrong. I don't like this."

He nodded in agreement, then his hand tighten around hers. When they got Naomi's house, she told her friend good bye and went in.

"Oka-san? Oto-san? Nii-chan? Is anybody home?" But nobody answered. When she went to living room she saw her brother laying on the floor in a pool of blood.

'This can't be happening.' She thought as she walked to him and knelt beside him, shaking him.

"Nii-chan, wake up." But he was not responding. Tears started to formed in her eyes. He was cold and not breathing. She turned him over and realized that it was the biggest mistake that she has ever done. His mouth was split and his eyes were gone, ripped from his skull. Screaming, she ran into the kitchen yelling for her parents but found them with their heads cut off. Blood was splattered everywhere. She dropped on her knees and started to sob, but then she remembered. Sasuke was still out there. Gathering what was left of her strength and senses, she exited the massacre which happened in her house and ran towards Sasuke's. Passing through countless of bodies, she located him, but only to find Itachi in front of him with a blood covered katana. Only one word went through her mind, murderer.

"Why Nii-san? Why?" Sasuke cried. Itachi said that he only massacred the entire clan for testing his own strength, and that Sasuke has to kill his own best friend, if he was ever to surpass him and avenge his dear family. He looked at Naomi who is standing frozen in shock.

"I will spare you're life Sasuke, for you are too pathetic to kill. But Naomi's… Let's see what the famous dragon host has to offer." Itachi said as he, in a blink of an eye with his katana, stab Naomi in the stomach.

"Naomi!" Sasuke screamed as his best friend fell on the ground like a lifeless doll, as Itachi pulled out his katana out of her.

Just when he thought it was over, wind swirled around Naomi's body. Icy blue chakra formed around her and a ghostly figure came out. It was the dragon. He wrapped himself around Naomi's body and flew away, he had only little time to get her to safety before he disappear. Leaving Itachi and Sasuke in complete shock, Shuu flew towards the Hokage tower.

~TImeskip~

Naomi was waking up slowly, regaining her consciousness. She felt like it was years, and not just hours that she was passed out. She started to open her eyes slowly. All she saw was blurry light and white color. Hearing something beeping, she focused her eyes, till her vision got clearer, and looked aside to see a beeping monitor. Also saw that the Hokage was sitting on a chair next to her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked while Naomi just look around the room. "Are you OK Naomi-san?" The Hokage asked again, feeling concerned for the little girl.

"What happened? " She finally talked, asking in confusion. Hokage's frowned and he didn't say a thing.

Naomi was really puzzled, but as she put the pieces back together, she remembered. Her eyes widened and tears started to form in her eyes. She was about to jump out of the bed but two ANBU's appeared out of nowhere and pinned her to the bed.

"LET ME GO! SASUKE IS IN DANGER! I lost my parents, I can't lose him too!"

"He is fine." Hokage said.

"Where is he then? I need to see him."

"He is at your funeral. You are the one who is in danger."

Her eyes widened. "M-My what?"

"He thinks you are dead and that is best for now. You are going to be sent to another village for protection. You don't want to put Sasuke in danger, do you?"

"Of course I don't, but why..."

"Your demon has been released for few minutes we think that some ninja sensed that and are now after you. Your demon holds great powers and people will try to use that power for evil. Until you are a bit older and try to control your powers, we can't let you return to the village."

Naomi was left speechless. "So you want me just to leave and not return? My family is dead and I you are sending me somewhere alone? You want me to leave my best friend alone after this tragedy and to make him think that he has no one left to be there for him?"

"Don't think of this like that. If you want him to be safe then you are going to do what has been told to you. And everything has been arranged for you. You won't be completely alone."

Naomi was furious. "I'm coming back before Sasuke becomes a ninja, wither you like it or not." Then she got out of the AMBU's grip.

Hokage just sighed. "Since you woke up, I'll call the nurse." Then he left, only returning shortly after with a nurse in couple of minutes who checked her up, then said that she was all healed up and that I can go now. Naomi nodded and tried to get up, almost falling. Hokage told her that she needed to follow him with some ninjas back to the Hokage tower. When they got there we saw 4 more ninjas that had a headband with waves.

"These ninja's will transport you to the village hidden in the rain. We already talked to the Mizukage. Everything was arranged."

"I'll train and get stronger. Then get my revenge and get Sasuke back." Naomi said coldly. 'Itachi is going to pay for what he has done.'


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a while since the incident happened. Naomi turned 12 not so long ago, and was now returning to her home village, Konohagakure.

During these five years she has trained very hard. It hasn't been easy but she needed to push herself beyond her limits, for her best friend. She became better at ninjutsu and at genjutsu, because of her Sharingan, but her still sucked at taijutsu. So her decided to train swordsmanship for close combat. She also have made her own personal katana. The holder was red and black. It had a pendant which has an Uchiha's clan symbol on it. The blade was made out of the strongest steal. Her sensei, if I can call him that, helped her make it. Her sensei was a mistery, she didn't know much about him but she knew he had some sort of secret.

She also continued to study ways of the Uchiha. She hopes that her parents, who were now looking at her from above, are proud of her. She hopes that Sasuke also becomes proud of her. She haven't seen him for so long. She wonders how he was. How did he manage to take care of himself for the past five years? How did he take the loss of the entire clan? In what kind of boy did he grow up to be? So many questions ran through her mind as she approached the villages gates. She walked over to the sleepy ninja's who were guarding the village.

"Welcome, may I see your pass for entering the village?" A ninja with long and spiky black hair asked with a smile. He had dark eyes and has a strip of bandage that was running across the bridge of his nose. His assistant, who had his brown hair combed over his right eye was asleep.

She smiled back and nodded, giving him the paper that the Hokage gave me when I first left the village.

His eyes widened a bit when he saw it but then smirked. "I see that you decided to come back to us. Welcome back, Naomi Uchiha. "

'So he knew...' Naomi thought as she just nodded and passed them, entering through the gates. She looked at her home village and sighed.

"Home sweet home, I guess."

She walked through the streets, towards the Hokage's tower. The village didn't change at all. That same noise, the same walls getting painted by some prankster, the same ramen smell...

'I should invite Sasuke for some ramen sometimes since he doesn't really like sweet food.' She thought again. Soon she entered the Hokage tower. She knocked on the door of his office.

"Come in." He said on the other side.

She came in and saw him doing some paperwork.

'Kage's and their paperwork. They never have any break.'

"Ohayo gramps. Long time no see."

He looked up and smiled as he saw Naomi. "Well if it isn't Naomi Uchiha. You finely decided to come back to us?"

"Well it was you who sent me away but yes, I came back."

"Well you came in the right time. The tension that arose among some rouge ninjas five years ago wore off. You will be safe here... For now at least." He then opened his desk and took some papers out. "Here are your papers, map and keys to your old house. It has been remodeled a bit, I hope you don't mind that. I don't want you to recalling any of memories about that incident."

Naomi frowned, knowing that that she wont recall them since was already having nightmares for the past several years.

"You have nothing to worry about, I promise." She replied giving him a fake smile, then took then papers and the keys.

"Very well then. You will also start attending ninja Academy from tomorrow on. Once again, welcome back. You are dismissed."

Leavingt the Hokage building, she headed towards her old house.

After some time she arrived at the Uchiha compound, which was at the end of the village. She stood at the entrance of the compound and just observed the place. There was nothing but silence. Entering the compound and slowly making her way towards her old house, she observed the streets while walking down the path. Everything was empty and gloomy, ghostlike. Clouds started to form above her and the air started to get chilly. It got windy, and by every second wind picked up its pace. It was going to rain soon. She started to run towards her house and soon made it before the rain started to fall.

She looked at my old house. It had a different built unlike the regular traditional houses and it was painted in plane white. The place has been redecorated nicely. She walked into the living room. It was painted white and the furniture had a nice and warm brown color, with some green details. Few more details were added in the room but there were some things that weren't removed. They kept the painting of Sakura tree that she has painted for my mother's birthday, and some figures that she and my brother made out of clay were also in its place. Then in a blink of an eye, a memory of me finding my dead brother flashed before her eyes. Him lying in a pool of blood, seeing his carved face and ripped out eyes. She put a hand on my mouth so that she couldn't scream. She just let the tears fall down her cheeks.

After few moments, she calmed herself down and went into the kitchen. It was simple but nice. There weren't much of details, just a table for four and regular equipment which the kitchen needed. It was done in a peach and dark green. Not wanting to see another memory of that day she went upstairs and went straight to her bedroom, not checking out the other rooms. When she entered her room, she saw that it wasn't different at all. It was the same style like when she was a little girl. The walls were painted in lavender purple. On the walls were still the pictures she has painted with oil colors when she was little. They were four landscapes, of every season, and there was one of Sasuke and her. In the room there was also a queen sized bed with a light green pattern. The room also had a big dresser, work desk and a night stand made from dark wood. There were few new decorations in my room but they didn't change much the look of her old room.

She smiled at her old room. It didn't cause any bad memories or anything. It was nice and cozy, and very comfortable. She snapped out of herrelaxed mood and went to unpack. Later she went shopping for groceries and had dinner. Night fell so suddenly.

'Well since I'm going to have a hard day tomorrow might as well sleep now.' Then she prepared for bed and fell asleep.

Next morning she woke up a bit late. After taking a shower, she got dressed in a white tank top and black skirt and ate breakfast, then left the house and ran straight towards the Academy. When she got there she tried to find her classroom but got lost. Sighing, she turned around to see a young man with a brown hair that was tied into a ponytail and a scar on the nose. He was wearing a Jonin west and had a leaf headband.

"You must be our new student. I figured that you would get lost so I came to find you." He said with a smile.

"Are you my new sensei?"

He nodded. She then politely bowed. "My name is Naomi Uchiha. Please take care of me."

"There is no need for formalities, Naomi-san. We are glad to have you back. For now don't say anything about your last name, just in case. I'm Iruka-sensei. Now follow me, we are going to introduce you to your new classmates."

She just nodded and followed him. Soon they reached their destination and Naomi just stopped, playing nervously with her hair. A loud noise came from the other side of the door.

"Don't be shy Naomi-san. Let's introduce you to your new classmates." He said.

Naomi hesitated for a bit but then they went into the classroom. When he opened the door the pupils went silent and pretended like they have been quiet all this time.

"Your acting isn't going to fool anyone this time. Now class, we have a new student. I want you all to be nice towards her."

They all looked at Naomi, who bowed down. "H-Hello. My name is Naomi. Please take care of me." She smiled at them and blushed a little. Some looked at her with a smile, mostly boys, some just crossed their arms and said 'hmpf', mostly girls, and some didn't really care, meaning they didn't even look towards her.

"Iruka-sensei! Naruto has painted the faces of the Hokages!" A ninja yelled as he slammed the door open.

"WHAT! Umm... Naomi, sit next to Sasuke. Tell Sakura to move since one seat is available." Then they rushed out of the classroom.

Naomi tuned herself out as some boys were talking and walked towards her and scanned the class, looking for Sasuke. Then she looked at a pink haired girl and some other girls drooling over a spike raven haired boy. He looked outside through an open window coldly. He had an Uchiha symbol on his blue shirt. She just dashed my way through the boys who were blocking her path and then through the fan girls.

"MOVE IT! THIS IS MY NEW SEAT!" She yelled at them with all of her might. They shrieked and soon just had to move. She took her seat then and looked at Sasuke, poking his shoulder.

After a while, Sasuke turned his head towards her. He looked grumpy. His black eyes didn't remind her of onyx eyes that he once had. They weren't shining. They were just dull and lifeless, like the deepest parts of an ocean. They were full of hate and misery. This was totally opposite of how she expected their reunion to be like.

She pointed her finger at him and poked his cheek. "Oi." She said with a cheery tone and a closed eye smile.

He slapped her hand away and turned his head towards the window again.

He did not recognize her. An anime vain appeared on her head and clenched her fists.

"Looks like the new girl is mad the way Sasuke treats her." Naomi heard a random student say. Then she turned her head towards them.

"Well I hope she doesn't turn into one of Sasuke's fan girls and see his true nature. Maybe one of us could get a chance." A boy who had a white little puppy on his head said.

"Don't get your hopes up Kiba. All of the girls like Sasuke. How troublesome." A boy who had his spiked hair pulled into a ponytail said. Then he noticed that she was looking at them. "Aww shit, she heard us. What a drag."

Then she felt someone poke her. Naomi turned my head to see an annoyed pink haired girl. "Move out of my seat!" She heard her say as she cracked her knuckles.

"Find another seat bubblegum. Iruka-sensei told me I can sit here." Naomi said giving her a bored look.

She looked like she wanted to strangle Naomi but then just sat right of me and crossed her arms. Sakura mumbled something that Naomi couldn't understand. Then Iruka-sensei came back with a tied up blond haired boy who was dressed in an orange jumpsuit. Then he dropped him on the ground.

"That's it. Because of Naruto everyone must do a transformation jutsu."

Everyone started to complain then they formed into a line, including Naomi.

"Sakura Haruno."

She is already going on Naomi's nerves. She transformed into sensei. She isn't bad but still. Transformation jutsu was too easy.

"Did you see that Sasuke!" She was squalling.

He ignored her like she didn't even exist. She didn't notice it and gave me a 'take that, you can't do better' look.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke transformed also into sensei, but he did it better than anyone. He got the details as well. The minor scratches and everything.

"Very good." Sensei said.

"Naomi Uchiha."

Naomi transformed into a little girl. She had black hair and red eyes. She was the most adorable thing you could ever see. But she had bloody clothes and a knife. She was scary as hell as well. Classmates were terrified. She looked at them with a scary smile. Girls went into a hiding or screamed.

"Sasuke-kun, save us!" Naomi transformed back. Iruka was a little terrified but impressed.

"Excellent work Naomi. It's good to see something...new."

She then went back in my seat. The Naruto boy transformed himself into a sexy girl and made Iruka have a nosebleed. The rest of the day Iruka was teaching them basics which Naomi already had learned from my previous sensei, so she just watched Sasuke the entire day long. He has grown into a quite a handsome boy, which didn't surprise her at all, but the they way he acted… He thinks that he is truly left all alone. And his brother's betrayal must have really gotten him.

He would occasionally turn his head towards her and would have an annoyed expression on his face. She would smirk.

'We will see how long that's going to last' she thought.

The day ended quickly and it was time to go home.

_'How was your first day?' _Asked a voice inside of Naomi's head.

'What a surprise of you to ask me. I have met really interesting people though. I meet Naruto personally. He is a knucklehead but quite fun. I hope we go and prank some people together next time. Then there is Kiba and his cute doggy Akimaru. I learned that Kiba is a flirt and a player, even though he is still 12. We then have Choji, who was just eating his chips, and his best friend Shikamaru, who just complains about everything. He is really lazy but incredibly smart. Shino was… creepy. With his bugs. I only made friends with one girl who wasn't a Sasuke fan. Hinata. She is very shy and I think she has a crush on Naruto, which is so cute. Too bad Naruto doesn't notice that and is crushing on Sakura. I wonder what he sees in her. She is just bitchy, has a very big forehead, fan girl, always needs to be a smart ass and has pink hair. I hate pink.'

_'Glad you had fun. Cherish it, cause it won't last long.'_

'Oh just shut it.'

When we all left the Academy, Naomi went to Sasuke and jumped on his shoulder. "Oi Sasu-chan, want to go home together."

He was irritated and shrugged her off of his shoulder. "Don't call me like that ever again and leave me alone." Then he left towards some other direction which didn't lead towards our home.

'Where is he going- Ah, yes. How could have I forgotten.' Naomi smiled and went towards their secret place. But she went around him, not letting him sense her at all. She was going to make him remember her.

She jumped from a tree to a tree, in the process trying to muffle her own sound. When she was there she picked a good hiding spot in the bushiest tree. Looking looked at their secret place, or as she'd like to call it 'The Hiding Place'. Whenever Sasuke or Naomi got into trouble, they would come here and hide away from their parents. They would also 'steal' the special deserts that their moms would make and bring them here, just for the two of them. But since almost all of them were sweets, Naomi would eat them and Sasuke would just sit in the corner and have a depressed aura around him because they never made anything to his liking. That is why Naomi would always make him something special and he would always cheer up. She smiled at the memories and looked at the scenery in front of her again. It has changed so much. Everything looked lifeless. The once crystal blue lake was now color of gray and the grass looked withered, not to mention the small garden that they used to have. All of the flowers were gone. The bridge looked like it needed repairing and the tree house looked haunted. It looked like Sasuke didn't visit this place at all since she left, but maybe the place looked that bad because of the weather. Then from the corner of her eye Naomi saw Sasuke who walked in front of the bridge with his face frowned. She made a little ruckus making him jolt and he went into a fighting stance, pulling out his kunai.

He turned around and tried to locate where the disturbance came from, but before he could do it Naomi jumped out of her hiding location. He turned quickly and managed to throw a kunai at her, grazing her arm in the process before she tackled him onto the ground.

She ignored the cut on her arm and smiled at him once again.

"Are you an idiot? I told you to leave me alone! Now let me go and leave this place at once!"

"But I had to come. I have to make you realize who I am without saying it to you directly. If I did that _they _would be really mad. And I can't make them mad right now, I just came to the village about 24 hours ago." She said still pining him down below her with all of her strength.

"What do you mean by figuring out who you are? Leave this place at once!"

"But Sasu-chan, this is our place. We built it together with our nii-chan's."

His eyes widened. "Who are you? How do you know…"

"It's me Sasu-chan, can't you recognize me by looking at me?" She asked him looking directly at his eyes.

He looked at her like he was trying to recall something then his eyes widened. "It can't be… YOU ARE NOT NAOMI! SHE HAS BEEN DEAD FOR HALF A DECADE NOW!" His eyes looked like they were getting ready to be filled up with river of tears.

She activated her sharingan and looked at him. He stared at her with disbelief. "No… No it can't be… This must be a trap! You are not real! You are just one of Itachi's illusions. WHERE ARE YOU ITACHI?! DROP YOUR GENJUTSU AND COME OUT, STOP HIDING AND ACTING LIKE A COWARD!" He yelled out loud.

"For the love of Kami just shut up." She said sighing, then leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips. It felt like fire broke loose, burning us both in a nice and enjoyable way. He froze and couldn't move at all from shock. Naomi backed away and looked into his eyes. They were shaking. "Is that enough of your proof? If you are trapped in a genjutsu you can't feel a feeling like this." Then she brought her hand towards his face, cupping it gently while caressing it with the other hand.

"Y-You… So it is really you? But I thought-"

"Shhh." She silenced him as she put my finger on his lips. "Don't think about that right now. You never saw me die in a first place, but just saw me pass out. You are not left alone, I am back for you."

Tears formed in his eyes and he started to cry. All these years he was holding his tears and feelings back, and now, he has finally released them. Naomi let go of his arms and released him from her grip, but suddenly he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling himself up in a sitting position and hugged her tightly. Her knees were positioned in-between his legs and his head was buried in her chest. She could feel him shaking and his sobs were getting louder. Naomi wrapped her arms around his shoulder lightly and caressed his back.

They stayed like that for a while now until she heard a thunder. She shrieked a little. She felt Sasuke release her gently and saw a little smile on his face. "Still afraid of thunder? Come on, let's get you inside." She nodded to that and let him pull her up and drag her towards the tree house. "Don't worry, it's not as bad as it looks from the outside." He said as they climbed the lathers and entered through the small door.

The place did change quite a lot and it was clean, not dusty at all. The walls were painted in light brown and there were lots of photos and paintings that were put on the wall. Near the corner two lazy bags were placed. One was yellow and the other one was green. On the shelves there were lots of our old books and board games. In the middle of the room, between the two lazy bags, was a small wooden table. In front of the window, Naomi old easel was located. Next to it was a small box with her name on it. She went to it and knelt in front of it, opening it to find her old brushes and oil paint. She smiled and then got up on her feet again. He remodeled and redecorated the place really well. She then went to a picture of him and her as kids. She was wearing her white dress and her hair was pulled into two pigtails. Sasuke was wearing his dark blue shirt and gray shorts. He was giving her a piggyback ride. She was sticking out her tongue towards the camera man and Sasuke had a grumpy look on his face. She was not surprised, that day since he had to carry her everywhere she wanted to go.

Smiling, she turned to Sasuke who hugged her again. "Where have you been all this time, Ai? Why did you leave me?"

"It was not my intention to do that, but they sent me away. I was in another village for, as they say, my own safety. But I am back now and they can't do anything to tear us apart." She said hugging him back.

He backed away and looked at her with his onyx eyes. They weren't so lifeless anymore, they sparked a bit, they held a glance of hope. He stroked her hair away from her face then leaned down, planting his lips on hers. She didn't hesitate and kissed him back. He wrapped one hand around her waist, bringing her closer to him while the other was still cupping her face. She wrapped of her hands around his neck. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance in her mouth. She didn't let him in. She felt him smirk then he bit her bottom lip. Gasping, he took thas chance and forced his tongue into her mouth, savoring the taste of her mouth while exploring every corner of it. When he pulled back Naomi was panting and fell in his arms.

'Man he was a good kisser. Dam him.' She thought as he was smirking. She wanted to slap that smirk of his off of his face but she knew couldn't since he held her tight in his arms.

"Please be mine and never leave my side again."

She said yes to him and embraced him once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Today was the final exam, and a chance for young academy students to become a real ninja. That morning, Naomi went to the academy with Sasuke. They didn't separate more than a minute or so, they have been separated for so long, they didn't want to taste a feeling of separation ever again. While walking together, they didn't hold hands like they used to, not to draw any unnecessary attention. It didn't really work though, as they entered the classroom, a group of Sasuke's fan girls glared at Naomi with fiery jealousy. Sighing, Naomi went and took her seat beside Sasuke. Naruto was feeling really happy since Sakura needed to sit right next to him and have Naomi sit between her and Sasuke. Then their Sensei came into the classroom holding a list.

"The first part of the exam will be a written test which you are going to have now, and then the second part will be testing your jutsu's. I wish luck to all of you." Iruka sensei said with a bright smile.

The first part of the exam was the written test, which made a big fuss among they students. They didn't like it at all. Naomi was among that crowd, but she managed to pass it.

The second part of the exam was testing their ninjutsu skills. One by one , they were called and sent into the classroom next door, to be tested as an individual. First they called Sasuke, who told Naomi to meet him outside of the academy after this. She nodded to him and waited until she was called. When her name was pronounced, she went into the other classroom and was tested by Mizuki sensei and Iruka sensei.

"You were great Naomi and you have quite of potential of becoming a splendid ninja. Congratulation, you passed." Iruka sensei said giving her a black headband. She took it, thanking them as she placed her headband around her neck. She then left the classroom and headed outside of the academy, searching for Sasuke through the crowd of graduated students. They were just chattering how they became ninjas, and their parents were so proud of them. Naomi frowned wishing her parents were still here. To see her become a ninja which they thought it was impossible.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Naruto sitting alone on the swing. 'What was he doing there all alone?' She asked myself. Exiting the mass of students, she went towards him. His gaze was facing the ground. She saw disappointment and sadness in his eyes. His goggles, which he usually wore on his head, were gone.

"Oi, Naruto-kun! What are you doing here all alone?"She asked ruffling his hair.

"I… I didn't pass." His words were almost quiet as a whisper.

Shock overcame the white haired girl "There must be some kind of mistake. How couldn't you pass this test? You are the best ninja in our classroom!"

His lips twitched. "I know what you are trying to do. Thank you, Naomi-chan."

"No, no, no, no. I am not trying to cheer you up, because I am speaking the truth. I bet that they are going to see what they have lost by the morning." She said crossing her arms and smirked. "Until that time comes, want to go out for some ramen? I'm treating."

He smiled a bit and shook his head, then pointed his finger towards the crowd. Naomi was confused, then turned to see annoyed Sasuke searching for her with some of his fan girls following him. He looked really mad.

"Eeek!"

"I don't think that your boyfriend would approve in that mood."

"B-Boyfriend? Now what makes you think that Sasuke is my boyfriend? He is… He definitely isn't that." She said laughing and sweat drooping, scratching the back of her head. But Naruto didn't buy it. After all, Naomi was never a good liar to begin with.

He just shook his head. "Your expressions are readable like an open book, Naomi-chan. I noticed the way he looks at you. He also doesn't shoo you away like he does to everyone else. Go after him before he becomes really mad."

"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere!" Naomi said returning to the crowd, towards Sasuke. When she found him he looked mad. Sakura and Ino were on his back, and started yelling as soon as Naomi approached them. "Hey! Back away snow girl! We saw Sasuke first!"

"He is not a thing and get off of him."

"And who are you to say what a bother to him is? It's a bother for him to look at you since you are so pale. Looking at you is like looking at sun, it stings my eyes." Sakura said.

"Yea! And just because you're new it doesn't mean that you can go after him!" Ino yelled along.

"That's it." Naomi said to him taking his hand and pulled him away from his fans.

Sakura and Ino gasped. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING BY HOLDING HIS HAND!"

"Let's run." Sasuke said hurrying up.

Naomi imidiatly was reminded that Naruto was supposed to wait for her, but as soon as she turned her head towards the swings, he was gone.

Sasuke picked up his pace, dragging Naomi along with him. They ran to the place no one could find them, the hideout of course. Soon they arrived at their own personal training grounds and Naomi panted.

"Now I see why you have so much more stamina then I do. You have to run every single day."

Sasuke smirked. "And because I train always. Speaking of training, do you want to train a bit? I haven't seen how much you have improved since you came here."

Naomi could feel her smile widen. "Ok then. Let's see how long you can last on your feet."

"Hey! That is my line!" He said with anger and dashed towards Naomi at high speed. Throwing kunai knifes at him, she jumped backwards. He dodged them jumping in the air and started doing hand signs which were familiar to Naomi.

"Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke expelled huge amount of fire from his mouth in a massive orb, throwing it at Naomi. She dodged it but the orbs, as they hit the ground, lifted a huge amount of dust. She couldn't see a thing. In a matter of seconds, Sasuke appeared out of the cloud of dust. He began to fight her hand in hand combat. He was stronger and faster, Naomi couldn't really keep up with his moves. He saw an opening and kicked her sending her towards the lake. Before she could land in the water, twirling around she landed on top of it.

"You can stand on water?" He asked me a little supriesed.

Without any answers, she summoned her katana. Dashing towards him, her katana and his kunai knife clashed. They battled and she managed to drive him towards the trees. That moment, she activated her sharingan and his eyes went wide. He was astonished that she has already triggered theirs clans kekkei genkai. Using that as a distraction, she kicked him in the stomach sending him right into the tree. Then she threw some shurikans at him which pinned him against it, which made her laugh.

"Very funny. Unpin me now!"

She walked to him and removed the shurikens, still having her sharingan activated.

"When did you activate your sharingan?" He asked still astonished.

"A long time ago, but it worked really well in distracting you. Tsk tsk tsk Sasuke-chan, and yet, you were the one who always told me to not let your opponent distract you."

He went red a bit, making her chuckle. "Didn't you activate your sharingan already?"

He frowned. "No… I haven't."

"Oh… Don't worry, you're going to activate it soon. Then we could improve our sharingans together. Don't think that I am going to go easy on you." She said tapping his nose.

"Sure you won't." He replied rolling his eyes. "It's getting late, let's go home."

As the night fell soon, Naomi was tossing and turning in her bed as her nightmares returned.

_She was at the Uchiha compound. It was night time. The lights were out and everything was dark. All she could hear was silence. Even crickets hadn't been heard. Soon, she saw a little girl with white hair entering a house. She looked like she is in a hurry. Following her, they entered a house but the girl disappeared. Screams have been heard from the living room. Rushing to where the scream came from, Naomi saw the white haired girl lay down on the floor in a pool of blood. Above her stood an older dark haired boy with a katana. 'Was that Itachi?' Naomi thought. She was about to scream but her voice had been muffled when she felt a stab in her lungs. She looked to see her attackers face but she did not see Itachi. This boy had no eyes, his smile was cut wide._

_"Onii-chan?" She barely said as blood pore down her mouth._

_"It was your fault. If you were here, then maybe I had a chance."_

_Then she fell on the ground as her vision went black._

Returning to the reality, she woke up gasping for air. She started shaking and whipped the sweat from her face.

"It was just a bad dream."She said assuring herself.

_'Another nightmare?'_ Her demon asked.

'Why do you sound so surprised?' She looked at the clock. It was 5:00 am. She sighed and got up, then took a cold shower to relax her mussels. It seemed to last forever to her before she got out and dressed herself, then went downstairs to eat breakfast. She heard a knock on the door. She walked down the hallway and opened it to reveal Sasuke leaning against the wooden fence.

"Good morning."

He looked at her with suspicion. "Good morning. Is everything ok, Ai-chan?"

"Nothing. Everything is fine, is just… fine." She said plainly.

He sighed approaching her, then wrapped his arms around her. "What happened?" He asked whispering in her ear.

"I had a nightmare." She replied quietly.

"Naomi, that's just a memory now. He can't hurt you anymore and we will make him pay for what he did." He said releasing her.

Naomi shook her head for that wasn't was she meant.

"Sasuke," She hesitated as she said the following words. "do you think that, maybe, if I was there on that day, that I would make a difference? That if I were to die instead of my family then maybe-"

"Never say that again, ever!" He yelled instantly. "Nothing would have been better. I am glad you weren't in your house that moment… I am sorry but I couldn't stand the thought of losing you. Not again."

"I am sorry Sasuke. I shouldn't have said that."

He pecked her cheek. "Let's not talk about the past right now. I am just glad that you are alive. Now come on, you don't want to be late."

She nodded and they left for the academy. As they entered the classroom they saw Naruto smiling and saying something to Shikamaru. Sasuke went to his seat and Naomi went to congratulate Naruto, seeing the headband on his forehead.

"See? I told you that you would make it." She said slapping his shoulder.

"It's you Ai-chan. This headband looks great on me doesn't it? Like it was made just for me." He said showing off.

"Sure it does. I'm glad that you graduated."

"Now we can also train together. Believe it!" He said giving her a thumbs up.

"Don't get your hopes up so fast. I may dust you before we even start." She said with a smirk.

"Wha-? There is just no way! I'm going to be the best ninja the world has ever seen, you said it yourself. Believe it!"

"Don't dream too much Naruto. Brag after you beat me." She said headed to her seat, but glanced back once to see him in a corner with shadows covering him. She couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked her as she leaned her head on his shoulder. The attention was drawn the day before so they didn't hide anymore.

"Nothing really. It's just funny to tease Naruto." She replied.

"Hn." Was all he said looking away.

"Don't get to jealous Sasuke, though I am enjoying it." She kissed his cheek.

The building began to shake. Ino and Sakura were marching towards the classroom, though got stuck at the door as they fought who was going to get in first.

"I'm first!" They both yelled when they both managed to get in.

"I won again Sakura."Ino said.

"Give it up. My foot was at least inch farther then you." Sakura argued back.

"I feel that this going to cause us trouble today. Don't you Sasuke?" Naomi said him.

"Don't let it bother you too much."

"But isn't it my job to protect you from them? If only I could get rid permanently without anyone noticing then it would be a heaven but I can't get rid of all girls in Konoha, so I guess we just have to avoid them."

"Good morning Sasuke."They heard Sakura say. "Mind if I sit next to you?"

"Back off forehead. I'm sitting next to Sasuke." Ino said grabbing her arm.

"I was here first."

"I got in here before you did. Ask anyone." Ino argued trying to move her out of the way.

"No actually I did." Said another fan girl. Then other girls gartered up and started yelling at each other.

"I wonder if they saw me sitting next to you." Naomi said to Sasuke.

"So annoying." He said emotionless.

"I agree. Remind me to make up a jutsu that can plug your ears from their yelling and screaming."

He nodded his head.

In a flash, Naruto was standing on the table glaring at sasuke, face to face. Naomi backed away from their awkwardness.

"Naruto! Stop glaring at Sasuke." Sakura yelled at him.

All of fan girls, with angry blank eyes, were holding fists. Naruto and Sasuke were glaring at each other and lightning could be seen flashing out of their eyes. Then someone in front bumped at Naruto causing him to kiss Sasuke.

"What the...AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Fan girls screamed and were blown away. Naruto and Sasuke were gagging.

"Naruto, you are so dead." Sakura said having an evil aura with the rest of the girls. Uh-oh. That can't be good.

"It was an accident."Naruto said trying to defend himself.

Sakura cracked her fingers and had a demon like face. Then she and the rest of the girls beat him up.

"I was supposed to be Sasuke's first kiss." They argued with him especially Sakura and Ino.

"Good thing that he wasn't Sasuke's first kiss." Naomi said to herself but they have heard her, then looked at her.

"He wasn't? Then who was!?" They asked while Sasuke smirked and Naomi just gave them a smile and a wink, making the girls go pale. "IT COULDN'T BE!

Naomi looked at Sasuke who still looked disgusted by the kiss. "Let me help you." She said to him as she took his chin and brought it up, planting a kiss on his lips. Sasuke kissed her back but she pulled away. He looked disappointed a little.

"We are in class Sasuke. Be patient a little bit."

Iruka sensei then came in the classroom and students went back to their seats.

"As of today you are all ninjas. To get here you have faced difficult trials and hardships that but that's nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are only genin, first level ninjas. All of the genin will be put in a three man squad but this year we will have also one four men squad. Each squad will be led by a jonin, an elite ninja." Iruka said and all of the students were astonished.

"Well someone must be in Sasuke's. I wonder who will it be." Ino said looking at Sakura who sat right side of Sasuke.

"I don't know." Sakura replied to her.

"We want each squad to have a balanced strength and abilities. Well that's how we set them up. I will now announce the squads." Iruka sensei said and started to count the squads. As he counted, the time passed and he finally got to squad seven.

"Now squad seven. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno..." Naruto went happy then Sakura depressed "...Sasuke Uchiha..." now their expressions were opposite "...and Naomi." Naruto was happy, Sakura depressed again and Sasuke smiled.

"Well at least I have one team member who won't slow me down the." Sasuke said.

Sensei started to count the other teams while Sakura gave Ino a peace sign which drove her mad.

"Those are all the squads." Iruka finished.

"Iruka sensei, why does a great a ninja, like me have to be in the same squad with a slug, like Sasuke?" Naruto got up and said pointing his finger to Sasuke.

"Sasuke had the best scores of old graduated students, and you had the worst. To create a balanced group we put the best student with a worse student." Iruka replied.

"Just make sure that you don't get in my way, loser." Sasuke said calmly.

Naruto growled. "What the just say?!"

"Problem with hearing?"

All of the students began to laugh.

"Knock it off, Naruto." Sakura said.

"After the lunch you will meet your teachers. Till then class dismissed." Iruka said and went out of the classroom.

Naomi got up and looked outside the classroom, dazed off. Images that night started to keep appearing in her head. Her eyes looked lifeless for a moment.

"Are you ok, Ai-chan?" Sasuke asked turning her around, making her came back to reality.

"I am ok." She said whispering, but the images felt so realistic and vivid. She could still feel the pain. She wondered if one day, her past would eat her up from the inside out.

"It will be ok. Let's go somewhere else to eat." He said and took her hand. She took her lunch and just followed him. In few minutes they were in some deserted like part of the Academy. It seemed that way cause nobody was there. They both began to eat their lunch. Sasuke was leaning against the window and eating his rice balls, while Naomi felt her pain in her stomach. Dropping her lunch, she fell on her knees clinching her tummy. Sasuke immediately put his arms on my shoulder kneeling next to her.

"Naomi, what's wrong? Where are you hurt?" He asked panicking.

She gathered her strength and got up. "I'm...fine... I'm doing to the bathroom. Don't follow me." She said and ran towards the girl's bathroom. When she got there, she threw up some blood in the sink. After few seconds she let the water flow cleaning the blood.

'Not again.' She thought as she cleaned her face and went back to where Sasuke and she were having lunch. When she got there she saw him tied up and wonder if she was hallucinating? He was trying to talk but his mouth was taped. She laughed a little bit and untapped them fast.

"Ouch! That hurt." He said.

"Who tied you up? Were your fan girls trying to rape you?"

"It was Naruto."

"Naruto is gay? And into bondage? Well that could explain a lot of things but not feelings for Sakura. I'm confused." She tried to say seriously.

He had an angry vain on his head. "Just untie me!"

"Ok, ok... Mister grumpy pants." She untying him.

"I swear I'm gonna kill that little brat." He said furiously.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. He was a little surprised that she would kiss him in this situation but he gladly kissed me back. He push her against the wall, deepening the kiss. He was less angry right now. She felt like she was his medicine for most of the times which he can't live without. She can be like pills for calming down his nerves, anti depression pills or medicine that keeps viruses and bacteria's, aka fan girls, away.

"Help me look for Naruto. I will take west side and you east." She nodded and they went their directions. She was looking for him what seemed forever and soon gave up and walked towards the west side, soon spotting Sasuke and Sakura.

"Sasuke you are back!" She squealed. "Don't be so shy you bad boy. Are you ready now? Are you not mentally prepared, because I am. I'm ready to go." Sasuke then just passed her. "Hey wait a minute."

"Where is Naruto?"

"Oh see. There you go changing the subject again. Anyway Naruto just picks fights with you. Do you know why he's so annoying? Because he was raised right. He doesn't have a mother or father that no one teach him right or wrong. Think about it, and just does whatever comes to his head. If I did things like that forget it. I mean my parents would be mad and I would get in trouble, so of course I wouldn't do it. But if you don't have parents how would you know. He is selfish and like a brat. He is all alone." Sakura said.

'Now you done it you idiot.' Naomi thought and started to walk towards them, .

"Alone. Isolated. It isn't about your parents scolding you. You have no idea what it means to be alone." Sasuke said coldly.

"He is right Sakura and you have one big mouth." She said approaching them.

"Why is Sasuke saying that?" Sakura asked completely shocked.

"Because you are annoying."

Naomi walked over to Sasuke and put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "It's ok Sasuke. You won't be alone anymore." She whispered to him.

Then Naruto appeared in front of them and looked like he has seen a ghost.

"Naruto! You're gonna die!" Sasuke yelled and started to run after him with a killing instinct. Naruto ran in the opposite direction for his life.

"Naomi-san, could you tell me why?" Sakura said lowering her head which made Naomi sigh.

"I thought you were smart Sakura. Don't you know about the Uchiha clan, the massacre, anything?" I asked.

She just looked down not saying anything. "I know but why is it you he is always with? What is your connection towards him?"

"All I can tell you that me and him are the same. We are one and cannot be separated. Like pieces of the puzzle, only one can fit him. You and the rest of the girls may like him or even love him, but you can never replace someone who already is fitted for him. You can try to change your shape and be like his original match but no matter how hard you try you just can't. Things just are the way they are. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go and see to it that those two don't get in some kind of trouble. See you later."

Time passed and soon they were in the classroom still waiting for their sensei. Naomi was sitting in Sasuke's lap half asleep. Sakura was leaning on the desk and Naruto kept looking at the door.

"Naruto, will you sit down already?" Sakura asked.

"I don't want to. How come our teacher is only late? I'm ready to roll. Believe it! The rest of the class and got teachers and went on a fabulous adventures or something. Even Iruka sensei left." He argued back then put a trap in the door.

"What are you doing? Naruto!"

"That's what he is getting for being late. Surprise." Naruto asked. Naomi tuned them out and looked at Sasuke, asking him what happened.

"Naruto is setting up a trap for our teacher which will not work because he is an elite ninja." He explained.

"Yea, Sasuke is right. You are so clueless Naruto."Sakura said agreeing with Sasuke like every fan girl would.

Someone opened the door and fell into the trap. At the door stood a man with a silver hair, with a mask and a headband that covered his left started to laugh and Sakura started to apologies and acting like innocent girl she is, note the sarcasm.

"How should they put this? My first expression of you all is that you are all idiots. Now let's go to the roof." He said and disappeared. Naomi sighed went with everyone at the rooftop.

"So, let's introduce ourselves."

"Introduce ourselves? Well what are we supposed to say?" Sakura asked.

"I mean your names, likes, dislike, dreams and hobbies. Things like that."

"Well you first."Naruto said.

"Alright, my name is Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate... Well I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future... I never really thought about it... As for my hobbies... Well have a lot of hobbies."

"That was useless. All he told us was his name." Sakura said.

"Ok your turn. The blond one."

Naruto started to introduce himself. All he talked was about ramen and how he will become a Hokage.

Then Sakura started. "My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are... I mean the person I like is..." looks at Sasuke and blushes"... My boobies are..." looks at Sasuke and blushes"... My dream for the future is..." looks at Sasuke and squeals.

'She is really hopeless.' Naomi thought.

"And things you hate?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto and Naomi!" She immediately answered.

Naruto was blown away shocked, Naomi didn't care any less.

"Figured as much."

"Ok the one with black hair."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are a lot of things I hate and I don't really like anything except for Naomi. I have a dream that I will make into a reality. I'm gonna restore my clan and kill a certain someone." He said with an evil look in his eyes.

Naruto was afraid that he is that certain someone and Sakura was blushing and looking at him like he just said the most amazing speech in the universe.

"And the last one with a white hair."

"My name is Naomi. I love Sasuke, snow, my katana...Things like that. I hate fan girls, color pink, people who judge you before they get to know you better. My hobbies are training, swimming, painting, killing. My goal in life is to avenge my fallen family." She said the last part sadly.

Their sensei then began explaining their mission but Naomi tuned him out, looking at the weather.

_'The weather is not going to change if that is what you're thinking about.'_ Shuu told her.

'I figured as much. Will you tell me why am I getting weaker and coughing out blood?'

_'Well, I guess I can tell you. Every day it is getting weaker and your body can't stand my power. I am amazed that you fought it this long. Even if you don't feel the power yet, it is there. Since you never used my powers I can't control you or help you control it. You must learn it by yourself for now. In some time, when you face danger or a terrible loss, the power will be unlashed. That's the moment where usually demon controls the host. So remember that it can be triggered by an enormous amount of anger, fury, rage, wrath or something like that. When that happens you will go through two phases. You will go through some changes. You may be consumed my evil, scared of yourself, lose your sanity... Stuff like that.'_

'And you decided to tell me this now?!' She yelled at him.

_'…'_

She wanted to kick him now and sent him to the moon.

"Ok that's it. See you guys tomorrow at the training grounds." Kakashi said and disappeared.

"Ummm...Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"What did he just say?" Naomi asked kind of embarrassed.

You never really paid attention, did you Ai-chan?"

She laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head.

"Don't worry. I will tell you all about it on the way home."


	5. Chapter 5

Naomi was in the living room, waiting for Sasuke. It was 4:30 am. She sighed and laid on the couch looking at the ceiling, feeling bored. She didn't sleep last night, again. She heard a knock on the door. The moment she heard it, she literally jumped and ran to the door, then opened and saw Sasuke. She jumped on him and we fell on the ground making me on top.

"Someone is jumpy and happy to see me this morning." Sasuke said smirking.

Naomi nuzzled in his chest, smiling like a little embarrassed child. That made Sasuke chuckle and started brushing her hair. "We should get going or we are going be late."

"But I don't wanna. Just a few more minutes."

Sasuke started to shake his head, smiling, then got up pulling Naomi with him. They went to her house to take her pouch and went to the training grounds. We got there exactly on time as Naruto and Sakura.

"Good morning guys." She said smiling, but didn't get a response since her fellow comrades were still half asleep and looked like zombies. Waiting for hours, Kakashi finally came. "Morning, ready for your first training?" He asked smiling.

"You're late!"

"Sorry but a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way." Kakashi never changed his face expression which made Sakura and Naruto growl.

"Here we go. It's set for noon. You're assignment is very simple. You need to take these bells from me until noon. If you fail the assignments you will be tied to the post's and watch me as I eat my lunch."

"But sensei, there are four of us and there are only three bells." Sakura asked.

"Well one will fail the assignment and get back to the academy. But you can all fail as well. You can use any type of weapons, including shuriken. If you're not prepared to kill me, you won't be able to take the bells."

"But those weapons are too dangerous sensei." Sakura said.

_'Go for the kill. I want to taste the blood'_

'Oh just shut the hell up.'

Suddenly Naruto attacked the sensei with the kunai, but ,with high speed Kakashi, appeared behind him, tooking Naruto's arm and pointed the kunai towards the back of his head.

"I didn't say start yet. But you did come at me with the full intention of destroying me so… How can I say thins… I'm starting to like you guys. Get ready and start." Kakashi said, then they all went to hiding. Naomi was sitting on the brench with Sasuke, looking at Kakashi who seemed impressed by their hiding skills until he saw Naruto who was just standing there in full opening.

"You and me. Right now. Fair and square. Let's go" He said.

"You know compared to others you are a little bit strange."

"Well the only thing strange here is you're haircut." Naruto said then went running towards Kakashi. Kakashi's hand then went towards his small bag thingy and pulled out an ecchi book.

"What? Why are you reading that book?"

"To see how it ends of course. Don't let it bother you. With your weak moves it doesn't really matter."

Naruto got mad and ran at him now yelling. "I'm gonna crush you!" He tried to attack him but Kakashi blocked all of his moves. It went on for a while until Kakashi made an unexpected move.

"Secret Hidden Leaf Jutsu. A Thousand years of death." Kakashi said shoved his fingers in Naruto's ass and sent him flying to the river.

_'Is he into anal?'_

'Ewww.' Naomi thought, shaking the discussed feeling.

"Are you ok Ai?" Sasuke asked.

"Shuu and his dirty mind." Naomi covered her eyes, not wanting to watch the match until she heard Sasuke throwing shuriken at Kakashi who used a substation jutsu. They have been spotted. Sasuke took her hand and they started to run away, with Sakura running after them, but soon lost her and heard her scream.

"Naomi, stay here and be hidden." Sasuke said to her and she just crossed her arms.

"No way. I want us to team up."

He sighed. "There is no need to. I'll get the bells for us." He then left.

After a while, Naomi got tired of waiting and got up to look for him. Soon she did find Sasuke but found him with his head sticking out of the ground. She started laughing and fell on the grass. "How did you get yourself in this kind of situation?" She asked getting up and walking towards him.

"Ha ha. Very funny…Will you help me or what?" He asked.

She thought about it and then smirked. "Why should I?"

"Well I am your best friend and your boyfriend. Is that enough?" He asked hoping that that would help him.

"Still not good enough."

"What about I buy you a cake?"

Naomi froze. "Deal. But get me a chocolate flavored one."

Just as she was about to help him Sakura came into the view and looked us with wide eyes with dots.

"Sakura?"

Then she started to scream and panic. "AAAAAA! NAOMI SEVERED SASUKE'S HEAD WHICH IS STILL TALKING!" And then she passed out.

Naomi sighed then helped Sasuke."I want to try to get the bells. Sorry." She said and quickly disappeared, leaving him with Sakura. She started to look for Kakashi but couldn't find him anywhere.

"OI KAKASHI SENSEI! ARE YOU A COWARD OR WHAT?!" She yelled hoping that he would hear her and he did.

"I see someone is confident very much."

She immediately launched with throwing my kunai at him but missed.

"That's your best?"

She smirked and used her wire strings to manipulate them. She caught Kakashi off guard and trapped him within the wires.

'That was easy…' She thought. 'This can't be right.'

She started to walk to him when he puffed. It was a clone. She immediately turned and blocked the kunai that were thrown at her by the real Kakashi. He launched trying to kick her, but she blocked his every move with her already activated sharingan. She used her speed and did a quick hand sign.

"Fire style: Fire ba-" At that , she completely froze and got transferred into another place.

_"What the…" She looked around and saw herself in the middle of a street. It was quiet. She blinked a few times._

_"Hello?" She asked out loud. 'What the hell was I thinking? When do you say hello in the middle of a street in silent night?'_

_She walked then saw a boy older than her facing me with his back._

_"Hello?" She asked again._

_He turned and she gasped. He was covered in blood and was holding a katana. He also looked similar to Sasuke._

_"You are next." He said and with speed stabbed her in the gut. She screamed and passed out._

In reality, currently Sasuke was looking for Naomi, not believing that she disappeared and left him with Sakura. He looked for her and found her fighting with Kakashi. Just as she was about to make a jutsu she froze. Her eyes were blank. Sasuke stepped into the view and caught Naomi before she could fall.

Kakashi was confused."What's wrong with her?"

Naomi was sweaty and felt. That made Sasuke frown. He took her bridal style.

"I am really not sure. I'm sorry sensei but I must take care of her. I shouldn't have let her alone fight."

Sensei looked at him with suspicion. "What exactly are you saying?"

"I should have teamed up with her like she recommend." He said feeling guilty.

"She recommended? Then I guess I have no other choice. You both pass. At least you two got the meaning of this test. Now go and take care of her. I'm going test your other teammates."

Sasuke thanked his sensei and left the area, heading towards his house. He laid Naomi on his bed, and waited for her to wake up. Soon, she woke up screaming but Sasuke wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.

"Calm down Naomi. It's all just a dream. All just a dream." Sasuke was whispering in her ear, drawing circles on her lower back.

After a while she calmed down but still sobbed on his shoulder. "I dreamt him. He is going to kill me." Her voice broke as she choked out those words.

Sasuke backed her a little bit and pulled her into a soft loving kiss, then leaned her back on the bed and his lips left hers as his lips started to kiss her cheeks, then her eyelids. Backing away, he looked at her teary eyes with care and love.

"Nothing is going to happen to you. I will protect you with everything I got."

She closed her eyes as he wrapped his arm around her waist, then laid down next to her, both of them drifting to sleep.


End file.
